Super Mario Nuts 'n' Bolts
Super Mario Nuts 'n' Bolts is a video game developed and published for Nintendo Switch Gameplay The game is not a traditional third-person platform game, but instead utilizes vehicles to transport Mario and Luigi around the levels and complete challenges for Power Stars. It also features co-op play Vehicles Vehicles play a prominent role in the game. The player can build them from over 100 components available, such as body panels, engines, wheels, wings, propellers, fuel and weapons. Vehicle presets are available as blueprints. Vehicles can be created when starting a challenge as well so as to make the perfect vehicle with which to win. Items The game features six worlds (excluding Mushroom Kingdom) where the player can pick up Power Stars and Wario Trophies as well as many other items (such as coins and power ups). The Power Stars have the same use as in previous games. When Mario or Luigi wins a Star in a game world challenge, this star is moved to that world's respective Star-O-Vend in Ballyhoo Town. Mario and Luigi will collect the Power Star from the machine and take them to the Star Bank in the middle of Ballyhoo Town. There are a total of 131 Power Stars in the game (223 if you count the Wario Trophies). The Wario Trophies are the most difficult items to get. Wario is willing to challenge the Mario Bros. for those who can do it faster. Mario must complete the proposed test in a time limit to get all the prizes available. Each trophy will get the player a Power Star. In total, there are 92 Trophies in the game. Worlds and Levels Many levels have been introduced in Super Mario Nuts 'n' Bolts. There are 6 new levels (not including Ballyhoo Town and Mushroom Kingdom). Each new world is split into 6 acts each with a number of Power Stars obtainable. Like the other console games, the levels can be accessed from the hub world and themed music will play when neared. Each world has its own intro that plays when you enter the world for the first time. * Ballyhoo Town - The hub world. Ballyhoo Town is a huge city with seven different districts, filled with residents not very different in appearance but very different in their views (depending on which part of the city they live). MC Ballyhoo's Videogame Studio is located at its highest point. Funky Kong has a garage in the city square, Prof. E. Gadd runs a lab/shop where he sells blueprints and vehicle parts, Toadsworth works as a tour guide and Boom-Boom operates his own gym. * Alpine Town - A grassland level located in Alpine Island. An alpine setting where Alpine Town have a reputation as the biggest and best in the world. In the center of the island is the Village, to south of which Waluigi has his own farm. In the swamp, growing on a tree, the Mellow Yellow Banana grows. King K. Rool tries to steal it for Bowser, but this is prevented by the Mario Bros. It also has a volcano. * Starship Mario Enterprise - A level that takes place in outer space and inside (and outside) of Starship Mario. * Lost Temple of Kongo - An Aztec-themed level which takes place in a jungle. * Edo Valley - An oriental level taking place in a Feudal Japanese kingdom. * Treasure Ocean - A Pirate-themed level, taking place in a series of islands filled with different suprises. * Mushroom Kingdom - The starter world of Super Mario Nuts 'n' Bolts. Here, it also serves as the final world. * Test-o-Track - Funky's vehicle test area, which also hosts the additional DLC Ballyhoo's Lost Challenges. Trivia * Unlike most Mario games, Super Mario Nuts 'n' Bolts features full voice acting. Although, Mario and Luigi will still remain voiceless. * The game is similar to Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Cast Alpine Isle Starring * Mario as The Top-Notch Mechanic * and Luigi as His loyal assistant Also Starring * Peach as The Lovely Barmaid * Daisy as The Helpful Farmhand * Wario as The Garlic-Eating Barkeep * Waluigi as The Handy yet Livid Farmer * Toad as The Best Pizza Chef in Alpine Town * Yoshi as Post Delivery Yoshi * Donkey Kong as the Loud-Mouthed Yodeler * Rosalina as The Wise All-Knowing Gypsy * With Toadsworth as The Mayor of Alpine Town * and Toadette as Door-to-door Flower Girl Guest Villain * King K. Rool as The Notorious Banana Thief Starship Mario Enterprise Starring * Mario as Captain Mario * and Luigi as The Ship's Best Cleaner Also Starring * Peach as Peachy Space Explorer * Daisy as Open-minded Medical Officer * Wario as The Money-Hungry Janitor * Waluigi as the Slightly Mad Scientist * Toad as Space Exploration Expert * Yoshi as a Friendly Alien from Planet Yossy * Donkey Kong as The Extraterrestrial Space Gorilla * Rosalina as Herself * With Funky Kong as the One-Man Maintenance Crew * and Prof. E. Gadd as Top Science Officer * With Special Guest: R.O.B. as the Ship's Computer Guest Villain * Captain Syrup as Space Pirate Queen Lost Temple of Kong Starring * Mario as The No. 1 Treasure Hunter * and Luigi as His Brother's Assistant Also Starring * Peach as The Nature-Loving Researcher * Daisy as The Quick-to-Anger Explorer * Wario as The Treasure Collector * Waluigi as The Treasure Tracker-for-Hire * Captain Toad as Himself * Yoshi as Treasure Sniffer * Donkey Kong as Hero of the Kongo Tribe * Rosalina as Master of the Star Spirits * With Toadette as Herself * Toadsworth as Himself * and Introducing Cranky Kong as the Tribe's own Elder * With Diddy Kong, Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong, Candy Kong, Funky Kong & Wrinkly Kong as the Kongs * and Special Guest: Orange Toad as Some guy who couldn't eat his Pizza without his Drink Guest Villain * King Boo as The Great Mighty King Boozan Edo Valley Starring * Mario as Machinist for Hire * and Luigi as His Young Ward Also Starring * Peach as Samurai Princess Peach * Daisy as The Hot & Sassy Ninja * Wario as The Short-Tempered Blacksmith * Waluigi as The Sneaky Shinobi * Toad as The Bidding Gunsmith * Yoshi as Peasant Village Hero * Donkey Kong as Super-Cool Kabuki Kong * Rosalina as The Empress * With Diddy Kong as The Juvenile Ninja-in-Training * and Birdo as The Not-so-Pretty Geisha * With Special Guest: Ashley as The Misunderstood and Mischievous Sorceress Guest Villain * Petey Piranha as The Big Bad Bandit King Treasure Ocean Starring * Mario as Captain of HMS Mario Bros. * and Luigi as First Mate Also Starring * Peach as The Pretty Girl Pirate * Daisy as The Finest Swordwoman in the Sea * Wario as The Greedy Galley Cook * Waluigi as The One-Man Lookout Crew * Toad as The Ship's Treasurer * Yoshi as Polly the Yoshi * Donkey Kong as The Reckless Ship Maintenance Man * Rosalina as The Seafaring Scientist * With Tiny Kong as The Wild Happy-Go-Lucky Adventurer * Dixie Kong as The Life-of-a-Party Shipmate * and Introducing Pauline as The Captain's Old Flame Guest Villain * Bowser Jr. as The Ruthless Governor Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:Nintendo Switch Games